Breakfast at the Winner Mansion
by Angel Of Death Ryoko Yuy
Summary: Co-written by Mihoshi Tomoe aka Christina Tomoe and Me, has some swear words and violence...
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok well this is actually co-written by Christina and me, its our first humour fic so be nice and review…please. Hope you like our fic 

****

Breakfast at the Winner Mansion

***Scene starts in the kitchen where we see the perfect soldier walk in, serve himself a bowl of cocoa puffs and sit down to eat it. When in walks our loveable Shinigami***

Duo: morning Heero

Heero: … ***Hes too busy stuffing his face to talk with Duo*** 

Duo: 'man, he must really like his cocoa puffs' I think I'm gonna serve myself a bowl of my lucky charms

***Duo walks over to the counter, where we see 3 boxes of half eaten cocoa puffs labelled Heero, 1 box of corn pops labelled Quatre, 1 box of frosted flakes labelled Trowa and 2 boxes of Lucky Charms, 1 labelled Duo the other labelled Wu fag, I mean Wu fei. Anyways Duo picks up the box labelled Duo only to find it was empty.***

Duo: Dammit, I forgot I was out of lucky Charms!

Heero: ***yes he actually stopped stuffing his face to talk to Duo*** You should go out and by a new box

Duo: Naw, it's too early to go buy it now, I'll just take some from Wu fei's box

Heero: I don't think you should do that…

Duo: oh, come on, I mean he's not even going to notice that I took some

****

*Duo opens the box, and is about to pour some out when in walks Wu fei followed in by Trowa and Quatre. Everything is fine until Wu fei notices Duo is holding an open box of Lucky Charms labelled Wu fei*

Wu fei: What the f**k are you doing with **MY** box of Lucky charms Maxwell!?!

Duo: uh, oh

****

*Trowa is heard in the background*

Trowa: talk about being moody

Quatre: I think he's overly attached to his lucky charms, maybe something traumatising happened to him when he was a kid

Trowa: I think his dad probably took away the his lucky charms for being a weak kid

****

*Mean while Dou and Wu fei continue fighting over the stupid cerel breaking practically everything in sight. And Heero, well he's just there stuffing his face while trying to breathe at the same time*

Wu fei: it's my f**king box of cereal, get you own you weak bastard

Duo: yeah so what if it's your box, I have to eat something too you know, I just can't starve you know

Wu fei: WHY NOT!?!

*Well this went on and finally our perfect soldier got pissed of *

Heero: Why don't both you dip shits shut up!?!

****

*Too bad, no one paid any attention to him. Bang, bang everyone looked over to where the shots were fired, and what they saw was a really pissed off Heero Yuy holding a gun, they followed the guns direction to see what he had shot at only to find two bullet holes through Lucky's head…*

Wu fei: What the hell are you doing Yuy?!?

Duo: Yeah what are you doing?

Heero: Solving the god damn problem by destroying that stupid box of cereal

Wu fei: Bastard ***and Wufei lets go of the box and begins to beat the shit out of the psychopathic soldier***

****

*While Wu fei beat the crap out of Heero, Duo attempted to sneak out of the kitchen with the cereal box*

Duo: Hehe…I got the cereal box

****

*Just then Wu fei noticed Duo was leaving with HIS box of cereal*

Wufei: Where do you think you're going with MY box of cereal?!?

Duo: Ahhhhh

****

*Duo runs away from a very angry Wu fei*

Will Wu fei ever get his cereal? Will Duo get his ass kicked? What will happen next? Who knows?

============================================================================Hehehe, we decided to leave you hanging, cause we suk, hehehe, and we'll only continue if someone tells us to!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hell-o peeps, just here to tell ya that this fic was co-written by **ME!** and my friend Christina.

This isn't a very good chapter but the next one will be, I'd also like it if you checked out my site just go to:

****

http://zip.to/anime_central

Breakfast at the Winner Mansion (Chapter 2)

Again the scene starts in the kitchen, where Quatre and Trowa have served themselves cereal and are taking seats in the same table that Heero is eating in 

Trowa whispers to Quatre: Do you think he breathes between bites?

Quatre whispers back: Maybe…I'll ask him 

Quatre: Hey Heero don't you think you should take it easy?

Heero: Munch, can't, munch, resist, munch, chocolaty, munch, goodness, munch 

****

Both Trowa and Quatre sweatdrop

***

Mean while high at the top of a lonesome tree, we find Duo hugging his – I man Wu fei's box of lucky charms.

****

***

Now we join Wufei who is frustratingly walking through the Winner garden

Wu-man: Damn that Maxwell and all the god damn injustice he causes me! If Nataku wasn't temporarily out of order I'd kick his sorry excuse for an ass…Wow its so peaceful here I think I'm gonna meditate till noon. But where would be the perfect spot? 

****

Wufei looks around very carefully before deciding on a beautiful big tree giving a bunch of shade. Wufei gets relaxed and begins his meditation. 5 seconds later, CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH! A confused Wufei looks up only to find and overly excited and sugar high Duo Maxwell clutching on to HIS cereal box

Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!

****

Duo's eyes look down only to meet Wu fei's ready-to-pop-out-of-the-socket eyes

Duo: hehehehe, you'll never get me lucky charms

****

Duo says in an Irish accent, while swinging through the trees like a monkey on crack. Mean while on the ground, poor, Wufei was following his every move.

Wufei: COME DOWN HERE? YOU WEAK HYPERACTIVE BAKA!

Just then Duo lost his balance and fell on an unsuspecting Wufei

Duo: OW, that was some hard rock I fell on **Looks down to find an unconscious Wufei** Ahhhh Wu-man!

****

Starts running for dear life while still clutching the lucky charms box

Will Wu-man ever get his breakfast or will he just pop a vain in anger? Will Duo ever get to finish the damn box of cereal? Will Heero Ever stop eating? Find out in Chapter Three!!!

Hehehe, yet another cliffhanger, we suk I know but its fun…Please Review the Fic if you like it.


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Ok…well this is co-written by ME and my friend Christina…Please Review. Check out my site to see the other kind of crap I do…

http://www.zip.to/anime_central

****

Breakfast at the Winner Mansion

****

*Scene again starts in the freaking kitchen, only this time the perfect soldier has left to go watch his morning cartoons, and yes he took his cocoa puffs with him. Leaving Quatre and Trowa at the table eating*

Trowa: Everyone is taking this cereal thing too far

Quatre: Yeah, they should just give into the corn pops goodness

Trowa: What do you mean?

Quatre: Well, everyone knows corn pops is the best cereal out there

Trowa: I don't think you got that right

Quatre: ??? ***Has a confused look on his face***

Trowa: Everyone knows that Frosted Flakes are the best, they're grrreeeaaattt!

Quatre: thats not true, Frosted Flakes are disgusting! ***stands up to leave***

Trowa: why you little ***Jumps out of his seat and begins to strangle Quatre a la Homer Simpson***

****

*Meanwhile we join Heero Yuy, who happens to be watching Beast Wars, well at least trying to, but with all the noise coming from the kitchen I don't think that's possible*

Heero: Hey, will you two shut up in there?

****

*Trowa and Quatre kept fighting and making plenty of noise while doing it*

Heero: If I get mad, someone's gonna get shot and since Duos not around its gonna be one of you!!

****

*Trowa and Quatre stop fighting and Trowa joins Heero in the living room*

Trowa: Hey Heero whats better Corn Pops or Frosted Flakes?

Heero: Cocoa Puffs 

Trowa: COCOA PUFFS?!?!

Heero: Cocoa Puffs *he said shaking his head while shoving another spoonful of Cocoa Puffs in his mouth

Trowa: I asked you about Corn Pops and Frosted Flakes and you say Cocoa Puffs?!?! ***he said started to get mad***

Heero: Yeah your sitting on my friggin box of Cocoa Puffs, and your friggin squishing the box. I still have to do the maze thing on the back! 

Trowa: oh…

****

*Trowa got up and decided Heero was too in to his cereal and morning cartoons to talk to him, so he decided to go for a walk…In the background, Heero is heard yelling at the evil beast dudes on the show*

Heero: Yeah you blow that damn Optimus to hell, too hell god dammit!!

****

*Ok well now we join Wu-man as he regains consciousness* 

Wufei: Damn that Maxwell away like the weak onna he is, I'm gonna kick his ass! But how am I gonna do it?

****

*Wu-man started to think of a good plan to trick Duo…Then it hit him, he was going to…*

Wufei: hey you weak onna, I can explain my own damn plans to them!

****

*Out of nowhere a flying shoe smacks Wufei down…Hehehehehe*

Wufei: Hey you can do that! ***watch me*** any ways my plan is to lure Maxwell, with a new box of Lucky Charms, into a big hole. Then when he falls in, I'm gonna dump boiling hot water and then to help him out of the hole and to beat the living crap out of him with a large bat, muahahaha

****

*Okaaaayyyyy, well now lets join Duo, who happens to be in his Gundam stuffing himself with lucky charms* 

Duo: Hearts, stars, horse shoes, clovers and blue moons. Pots of gold and rainbows and the red balloons…I'm gonna eat all of Wu-fags cereal and he'll never find me !!! Hehehehe

****

*Ok now, back to Wu fei cause he seems to be the only person remotely sane, any ways he was busy hatching his plan when Trowa walked in behind him*

Trowa: What are you doing Wufei?

Wufei: I came up with a plan to kick Duo's ass!

Trowa: … sweatdrop

Wufei; Don't just stand there, help me dig

Trowa: okay, why not?

Wufei: Don't tell anyone about this not even Yuy

Trowa: ok

****

*Well, 3 hours and 17 minutes later they finished Wu fei's plan and were ready for duo to come into the now ruined garden…*

Wu fei: Quick hide, I here someone coming…

Trowa: …

****

*Just then a very cheered up Quatre Raberba Winner comes out of the kitchen sliding door right into Wu-mans trap…all the hot boiling water intended for Duo is spilled on poor Quatre, scolding him greatly. Then out pops a very mad Wufei ready to beat the crap out of who he thinks is Duo*

Wufei: Die Maxwell!!! ***he looks into the hole only to find a very mad burning hot Quatre*** What the Hell?!?

****

*Just then Duo looks out through the screen door only to find Trowa and Wu-man looking into a hole…then he spots a new box of lucky charms, well he walked around the hole, Wu-man and Trowa without them noticing and picked up the box…*

Duo: Hey who bought this??

****

*Wufei looks behind him and sees Duo with the box * 

Wu fei: DIE!!! 

****

*Wu-man loses it and begins to beat the crap out of Duo, who still manages to hold onto the box* 

****

*Meanwhile Trowa helps out Quatre, but Quatre, who is very angry because 1. They didn't tell him about the plan and 2. Cause thy ruined his beautiful garden, jumps Trowa and begins a fight with Nanashi.

Now 2 fights are going on, both fights continue and they all end up in, the kitchen, over the cereals.

Now everyone is holding a box of they're cereal, Duo's and Wu fei's case tugging at 1 box, when in walks an extremely pissed off Heero Yuy, too bad no one notices he's holding a rifle.

So, mini marshmallows, round corn pops and little frosted flakes are flying every where and one happens to hit Heero in the face, everyone stops to look at Heero. Then Heero cocks the gun getting it ready to shoot*

Heero: WHY ***shoots Quatre's a box*** DON'T YOU ***there goes Trowa's box*** ALL SHUT UP?!?!?!? ***Shoots the box Wu fei and Duo are fighting over***

****

*They all stop, cause they figure if Heero gets anymore pissed one of them is next, namely Duo. Now theres a terrible mess of all 3 cereals on the floor and on the counters and stuff, and everyone, but Heero is left cleaning. When Duo spots Heero's boxes of cereal…but that's another story altogether*

Ok well hope you like the ending??? If you did review it…please. Should we make another story, well we don't know yet…we'll only do it if we get enough reviews or if we feel like it…


End file.
